The Family of Blood (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|270px The Family of Blood ist die 197. Episode und lief als 9. Episode der 29. Staffel. Handlung Während die 'Family of Blood' ihre Waffen auf Martha und Joan gerichtet hält und Mr. Smith völlig hilflos dasteht, öffnet der kleine Tim Latimer kurz die Uhr. Die Essenz des Doctors, die daraus hervorkommt und vor allem der Geruch, verwirrt die Familie. Martha nutzt die Konfusion blitzschnell aus und greift sich die Waffe von Jenny/Mother of Mine und richtet sie auf Jeremy/Son of Mine. Zunachst provoziert er sie, indem er feststellt, sie habe Angst. Doch Martha kontert schlagfertig, Angst und eine Waffe seien eine brisante Kombination. Schließlich senken die Familienmitglieder ihre Waffen und Martha befiehlt den Tanzgästen einschließlich Smith und Joan, sofort das Gebäude zu verlassen. Smith schickt die Leute zur Schule, doch der kleine Tim läuft allein in die Dunkelheit. Eine der Vogelscheuchen greift sich Martha, die noch mit Jenny/Mother of Mine debattiert. Sie lässt die Waffe fallen, doch kann aus dem Gebäude flüchten. Sie reißt Smith und Joan mit sich und sie konnen den Schüssen der Familie entkommen. Mother of Mine stellt fest (riecht, genauer gesagt), dass der Lehrer zur Schule gehe. Bei Martha stellt sie fest, dass sie ein Geheimnis wahre. Die Spur führe nach Westen. Sie befiehlt Clark/Father of Mine, herauszufinden, was es dort gibt. Der Rest wird zur Schule befehligt. Dort läutet Smith die Glocke, um alle Leute zusammenzutrommeln. Der Direktor verlangt zu erfahren, was vorgehe und Smith erklärt, dass Jeremy Baines und Clark verrückt geworden seien, sie jagten und es schon Tote gegeben habe. Zunächst lässt der Direktor sich die Geschichte von Joan bestätigen, dann beschließt er, die Schüler zu bewaffnen, um die Schule zu verteidigen. Martha und Joan machen sich indessen daran, die Uhr zu suchen. Tim Latimer hat sich, nach Anordnung der Stimme, die die Uhr von sich gibt, versteckt. Doch das kleine Mädchen/Daughter of Mine ist bereits auf ihn angesetzt. Unterdessen sind Jeremy und Jenny mit ein paar Vogelscheuchen bei der Schule angekommen. Sie werden vom Direktor und einem Lehrer in Empfang genommen, die die Sache noch für einen entarteten Streich halten. Doch Jeremy will sich nicht auf ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor einlassen. Sie wollten Mr. John Smith, das sei alles, er möge ihn schicken. Der Direktor, der jetzt weiß, das irgendetwas mit diesen beiden vor sich gegangen ist, fragt, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Jeremy erklärt, sie seien die "Family of Blood". Der Direktor warnt ihn, dass die Schule verteidigt werde. Jeremy eröffnet ihm jetzt, dass er mit seiner "kleinen Armee" keine Ahnung habe. Es werde ein Krieg kommen, ein Weltkrieg, und all seine Schüler würden darin verwickelt. Ob er denke, sie würden es ihm danken, erzählt zu haben, es sei ehrenvoll im Krieg zu fallen? Der Direktor spricht nun von seiner eigenen Erfahrung auf dem Schlachtfeld und erklärt, er würde sofort wieder in den Krieg ziehen für König und Vaterland. Doch Jeremy will das Gerede nicht hören und pulverisiert mit seiner Waffe kurzerhand den anderen Lehrer mit der Aufforderung an den Direktor, Smith zu holen. Der Direktor fragt Smith, der die Szene beobachtet hatte, warum sie das täten, doch der Lehrer sagt, er habe keine Idee. Nun befiehlt der Direktor den Schülern, sich in Stellung zu begeben. Während die Vogelscheuchen-Armee anrückt, bauen die Jungs Sandsack-Barrikaden auf, hinter denen sie sich mit ihren Waffen verschanzen. Sister of Mine gebietet Jeremy telepathisch Einhalt mit dem Hinweis, der Time Lord wolle sie austricksen. Sie soll herausfinden, was er vorhat. Derweil suchen Martha und Joan in der Studierstube nach der Uhr. Während sie herumwühlt erzählt Martha Joan einiges über die Bedeutung dieser Uhr. Damit wird natürlich auch gesagt, dass Mr. Smith tatsächlich eigentlich ein Alien ist. Joan will dann wissen, wer Martha sei und kann ihr nicht recht glauben, als sie ihr klarzumachen versucht, dass sie, eine Frau und Farbige, zwar Mensch, aber Medizinstudentin ist. Joan weiß nun gar nicht mehr recht, woran sie ist. Doch eines weiß sie, die Jungs, die jetzt kämpen sollen, brauchen sie. Damit verlässt sie den Raum. Father of Mine gibt seiner Restfamilie durch, dass er die TARDIS gefunden hat und der Doctor nicht mehr entkommen könne. Als Joan Smith in der Halle wieder begegnet fragt sie ihn einiges zu seiner Kindheit. Das Sachliche kann er beantworten, aber auf so etwas wie, was seine Geheimverstecke waren, weiß er nichts zu sagen. Joan möchte sichtlich gerne glauben, dass Martha die Unwahrheit gesagt hat. Smith versucht es jetzt auf andere Weise: sie müsse erkannt haben, dass er aufrichtig war, als er sie geküsst habe. Am allerwenigsten kann Joan allerdings glauben, dass, Doctor oder Mr. Smith, er die Jungs in den Kampf schicken könnte. "Was habe ich für eine Wahl?" fragt er ratlos, küsst sie und geht zu den Schülern. Hinter dem Sandsackwall versucht Tim Hutchinson gerade klarzumachen, dass sie das hier überstehen werden, denn er hat sie in einem zukünftigen Krieg gesehen - folglich werden sie hier bestehen. Nun zieht er die Uhr aus der Tasche und sinniert, dass er sie möglicherweise erhalten habe um damit zu helfen. Er läuft fort, ungeachtet dessen, dass der Mitschüler ihn einen Feigling nennt. Martha ist wütend, weil sie die Uhr partout nicht finden kann. Tim hält sie indessen in der Hand und fragt sie, was er tun soll. Die Uhr sagt ihm, dass er aufpassen soll und weist ihn auf Daughter of Mine hin, die ein Stück entfernt vor ihm im Gang steht. Tim fordert sie auf, von ihm wegzubleiben, er weiß, dass sie zu der Familie gehört. Sie will wissen, was er verbirgt. Ob das Wesen in ihr stark genug sei, um das zu sehen, fragt er und öffnet die Uhr. Als sie den Doctor sieht läuft sie sofort davon. Allerdings wissen die anderen jetzt, dass sich der Time Lord in der Hand eines Schuljungen befindet und das jener ihr Objekt ist. Die Schülerarmee behauptet sich unterdessen unter Aufbringung aller Uberwindungsenergie gegen die Vogelscheuchen. Nur Mr. Smith bringt es bei aller Anstrengung nicht fertig, einen Schuss abzufeuern. Als der Direktor anschließend feststellt, dass die Kammeraden nur aus Stroh seien, sind die Kinder froh, im Grunde niemanden getötet zu haben. Jetzt kommt Daughter of Mine auf die Verteidigungslinie zu. Der Direktor fordert das Kind auf, in die Schule zu kommen, da es draußen nicht sicher sei. Martha versucht ihn zu warnen, dass sie zu "ihnen" gehöre, doch der Direktor ist um nichts bereit, ein Kind in der Schusslinie stehen zu lassen. Doch zum Dank für seine Freundlichkeit wird er von dem "Kind" kurzerhand mit der Waffe eliminiert. Sie fragt, wer nun auf sie schießen wolle. Mr. Smith wird das alles jetzt zu heftig. Er befiehlt den Jungs den Rückzug, alle sollen in die Schule gehen. Währenddessen will Mother of Mine sich von Daughter of Mine den Jungen mit der Uhr zeigen lassen. Um seine Mitschüler vor der Willkür der Family zu schützen öffnet Tim im oberen Stockwerk die Uhr, sodass sie Family losläuft, ihn zu schnappen. Doch Tim ist längst durch das Fenster abgehauen. Father of Mine hat inzwischen die TARDIS herangebracht und man ruft nach dem Doctor, wie man einen Vogel zurück in den Käfig zu locken versucht. Smith, Joan und Martha beobachten das aus sicherer Entfernung. Joan, die über die TARDIS in seinem Buch gelesen hat, und Martha versuchen, der Erinnerung Smiths auf die Sprünge zu helfen doch er behauptet, das Ding niemals gesehen zu haben. Und doch scheint er nun etwas zu ahnen und fragt, ehrlich verzweifelt, warum er nicht einfach John Smith sein könne, mit seinem Leben, seiner Arbeit, seiner Liebe. Der Doctor sei einfach eine Geschichte. Er lauft davon, Joan folgt ihm und Martha bleibt, sehr betroffen von seiner Verzweiflung, zurück. Son of Mine ist überzeugt, dass der Doctor, der Junge, die Uhr und Mr. Smith zu ihnen kommen werden. Die Family geht zu ihrem Raumschiff und während Joan Smith und Martha an einen sicheren Ort bringt, wo sie sich verstecken können, eröffnet die Family die Bombardierung der Stadt. Smith sagt, er müsse zu ihnen gehen, bevor es noch mehr Opfer gäbe doch Joan bremst ihn. Sie spricht Martha an, die doch etwas für ihn müsste tun können, doch sie stellt nur fest, sie habe die Uhr nicht gefunden. Jetzt echauffiert sich Smith, sie sei doch die Gefährtin dieses Doctors, ob sie nicht helfen könne. Was genau sie für ihn tun würde, warum er sie brauche? "Weil er einsam ist," sagt Martha. Zu so jemand wolle sie, stellt Smith verzweifelt sarkastisch fest, ihn also machen. Darauf weiß die ebenso ratlose Martha nichts zu erwidern. Da klopft es an der Tür. Tim steht draußen und reicht Martha die Uhr. Warum er sie nicht früher gebracht hätte, fragt Joan und Tim erklärt, sie habe abgewartet. Außerdem sei er verängstigt gewesen, denn er habe den Doctor gesehen. Der Junge beschreibt, auch wenn Smith ihn mehrmals auffordert, aufzuhören, den Doctor gleichermaßen als furchteinflößend und wundervoll. Joan will nachsehen, ob etwas in dem Buch darüber steht, doch da hören sie, dass die Stadt bombardiert wird. Smith nimmt jetzt die Uhr in die Hand und Tim fragt, warum sie zu ihm gesprochen habe. Smith erklärt nun, in typischer Doctor-Manier, es handele sich um ein 'spezielles synaptisches Engramm' - dann bricht er erschrocken ab. Martha dagegen ist begeistert, und stellt fest, dass er nur die Uhr öffnen und zurückwechseln müsse. Smith gefällt es gar nicht, dass sie alles gewusst, aber seine Verbindung mit Joan zugelassen habe. Martha verteidigt sich, sie habe nicht gewusst, was zu tun sei, es hätte für einen solchen Fall keine Anweisung gegeben. Doch Smith wird jetzt klar, dass eine Rückverwandlung in diesen Doctor, den er nicht versteht, seinen Tod bedeuten würde. Martha versucht es mit dem Hinweis, dass draußen Menschen sterben würden, die den Doctor brauchten, so wie sie. Martha fügt eine begeisterte Liebeserklärung an den Doctor an, von der sie aber sofort hofft, er möge sich dann daran nicht erinnern. Smith ist total konfus und verängstigt. Er ist sogar bereit, der Familie die Uhr zu geben um diesem Dilemma zu entkommen. Doch Martha beschwört ihn, es nicht zu tun. Auch Joan bestätigt, er dürfe das nicht tun, weil es das Ende der Welt bedeute - der Schluss des Buches bestätige das. Sie bittet Martha, sie einem Moment allein zu lassen. Mr. Smith ist völlig ratlos. Er fällt Joan weinend in die Arme, während Martha draußen mit Tim das Bombardement der Stadt beobachtet. Joan redet Smith zu, die Rückwandlung einzugehen, auch wenn der Doctor sie nicht lieben würde. Während Joan die Uhr in der Hand hält ergreift Smith sie und nun ziehen Szenen ihres möglichen gemeinsamen Lebes an ihnen vorbei. Die Hochzeit, die Geburt des ersten Kindes, die Familie bei einem Spaziergang, die letzten Minuten des alten John Smith. Joan weiß, dass der Time Lord niemals ein solches Leben haben kann. Aber er könne, sagt Smith. Während die Bomben immer zahlreicher fallen fragt Joan ernst, was er tun werde. Mr. Smith erscheint im Raumschiff der Family, doch nachdem er ihnen bereitwillig die Uhr überreicht wird klar, dass das Mr. Smith-Verhalten nur ein Trick ist und er sich tatsächlich wieder in den Doctor zurückverwandelt hat. Nachdem die Family feststellen muss, dass die Uhr leer ist, quatscht der Doctor sie dermaßen zu, dass sie auf nichts mehr achten, bis er aus dem Raumschiff flüchtet und ihnen empfiehlt, ebenfalls zu rennen. Er hat das Schiff so manipuliert, dass es explodiert. Die Familie hat überlebt und Son of Mine berichtet, was der Doctor schließlich mit ihnen getan hat. Sie suchten einen Time-Lord, um unsterblich zu werden. So hat er ihnen dann ein Schicksal verpasst, dass sie tatsächlich unsterblich, aber separiert und ungefährlich sein ließ. Er hatte sich in einen Menschen verwandelt, weil er freundlich war und es vorgezogen hätte, die Familie einfach aussterben zu lassen. Joan ist immer noch da, als der Doctor zurückkommt. Ob es vollbracht wäre, will sie wissen und sie müsse dann zurück zur Schule. Erst jetzt dreht sie sich zu ihm um und stellt erschüttert fest, dass er noch genauso aussähe. Der Doctor steht mit versteinerter Miene da. Wo John Smith jetzt sei, will Joan wissen und erfährt, dass es nun umgekehrt ist, Smith existiert nur in einer Geschichte. Ob er sich zurückverwandeln könne, fragt Joan und der Doctor bestätigt, das könne er. Ob er es wolle, setzt sie nach. Mit ernstem Blick sagt der Doctor: "Nein!". Smith sei am Ende tapferer gewesen als der Doctor, stellt Joan fest. Der Doctor habe sich entschieden, sich zu verwandeln, der einfache Mann, zu sterben. Sie solle mit ihm kommen, bittet der Doctor nun, mit ihm reisen als seine Gefährtin. Sie könnten etwas Neues anfangen, das würde ihm gefallen. Er könne all das sein und tun, was John Smith war. Doch sie nennt es unfair. Sie will nicht bei ihm sein, dem Fremden der das Gesicht ihres Geliebten hat. Sie beschuldigt ihn, die Toten ringsum auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Dann schickt sie ihn fort und der Doctor verlässt wortlos den Raum. Joan umklammert das Buch von John Smith und fängt leise an zu weinen. Die TARDIS steht auf einem freien Feld. Martha wartet bereits davor auf den Doctor. Martha fragt, wie sie reagiert habe, was der Doctor mit einem klaren "Zeit, dass wir weiterziehen" beiseite schiebt. Was sie letzte Nacht gesagt habe, will sie noch klarstellen, sei aus lauter Not geschehen um ihn zur Verwandlung zu bewegen. Der Doctor bemerkt lapidar, dass das völlig in Ordnung sei. "Und ich habe nie gesagt", setzt er nach, "danke, dass du dich um mich gekümmerst". Er nimmt sie herzlich in den Arm. Tim Latimer ist dem Doctor gefolgt. Er verabschiedet und bedankt sich, denn er habe die Zukunft gesehen und wisse jetzt, was getan werden muss. Er fragt ihn ob es wahr sei, dass der größte aller Kriege käme. Martha sagt, er müsse darin nicht kämpfen, doch der Junge weiß, dass sie es tun werden. Der Doctor schenkt ihm die jetzt ganz normale Uhr als Glückbringer. Tim staunt fasziniert, als sich die TARDIS vor seinen Augen auflöst. Im Krieg wird Tim an der Westfront Hutchinson eingesetzt und kann sich gerade rechtzeitig vor einem Bombenangriff retten, weil er weiß, wann es passieren wird. Viele Jahre später nimmt der alt gewordene Latimer an einer Gedenkfeier zum Ende des 1. Weltkrieges teil. In angemessener Entfernung beobachten der Doctor und Martha die Feier und der hochdekorierte alte Mann in dem Rollstuhl lächelt ihnen wissend zu, die Uhr hält er in seiner Hand. Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben